


Then and Now

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Raising a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan, Phil and their son have breakfast together one morning.





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> i was making a pizza and thought how cute it would be for Dan to make little pizza lunches for their kid one day and then this happened.

Once upon a time, Dan’s daily routine included waking up whenever he pleased, scrolling through Tumblr and eating pizza with his boyfriend. Occasionally, he had big work jobs and tours and trips to take, but they were few and far between. That stage of his life was now long gone, part of him missed it and the rest of him was grateful he had it because it led him to where he is now. 

Now, he was waking up at the crack of dawn with a toddler crawling into bed and slotting himself between him and Phil. His blanket and teddy and his bottle joining him, he’d nap with them till 8, his feet digging into Phil’s ribs and his hand flying up in his sleep to smack Dan in the face. But he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

They adopted him when he was 6 weeks old, they flew to Sweeden with an empty car seat and a packed diaper bag and brought home a beautiful little boy. He was so tiny, the littlest wisps of strawberry blond hair on his head and the cutest little dark blue eyes. He was quiet and peaceful, it freaked them out how he didn’t scream with them. 

They fell in love with him faster than they fell in love with each other. Their little baby, someone they wanted to meet for the last 13 years that they were together. They talked about baby names often over the years, thinking of the ones they’d pick for the 3 kids they wanted. But when they met him, he didn’t fit any of the names they liked before. 

It took a week of getting to know him, learning his personality and examining how he looked before they started calling him Finley. With the middle name Nigel and his last name hyphenated, his name was a mouthful but it was meaningful. 

Finley Nigel Howell-Lester.

Two years blew past them in the blink of an eye. 

Dan picked him up, “good morning love,” he cooed, resting him on his hip, he walked with him down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. Their dog, Charlie following them down the stairs, his little collar jingling as his tiny body hopped down each step.

He placed him in his high chair, kissing his forehead and smelling the sweet smell he still carried from his bath the night before. “So, what are we thinking? Cereal or pancakes little dude?” 

“Panpakes!” Finley cheered with his little arms raised up in the air. 

“Alrighty then, buddy.” Dan smiled, taking the mix out of the cupboard as well as a bowl and the measuring cups. 

He mixed it all together, Finn watched him carefully taking in the world around him and wondering how things worked. It was Dan’s favourite part of being a parent, watching his tiny human experience the world for the first time and ask questions. 

“Da, what's dat?” he asked, sitting at the other side of the breakfast bar watching Dan scoop the mix into the pan.

“This?” he questioned, holding the ladle up. Finley nodded, “oh, this is a ladle, see how it picks up the batter and puts it nicely in the pan with no mess?” 

“Ladle,” he repeated to himself with a small smile. 

While they started to brown up Dan cut up a banana and put the slices on his highchair tray. He mucked them down, making a total mess of himself and the tray, and somehow getting it in his own hair. 

Phil walked down the stairs, walking into the kitchen with wet hair and his glasses on. “Did I hear someone cheer for panpakes?” he asked, standing behind Finn and kissing him a bunch on his cheek while making fake biting noises. Finley had erupted into laughter that filled the kitchen, it was pure and light and made life good.

“How are you this morning little Finn?” Phil asked him softly, pulling out a chair and sitting beside him. 

“Okie papa.” 

“And how are you, babe?” he asked Dan. 

His heart still melted when Phil asked him that every morning. “I’m good love, do you want a coffee?” Phil nodded, paying his attention to Finn and pretending to eat his banana slices on him. Dan turned around, flicking on the kettle and taking out a mug from the cupboard. 

This was his life now. Simple mornings, making food for his husband and baby, smiling and laughing with them. His whole world was right there in that kitchen. He smiled as he flipped the pancakes, he was crazy happy.

He thought about his life, the trials and tribulations that lead him to where he was now. The sadness and the bad days that he pushed through to be accompanied by all this pure light that was his family. He couldn’t believe that at one point in his life he thought he’d never have this, that he wouldn’t be happy, thinking he’d have to marry a woman and hate his life being a lawyer with nothing keeping him going. 

Instead, he’s in a beautiful kitchen in a custom made home. His husband was across from him telling their son not to drop bananas on the floor for Charlie, but he did it anyway. He was loved beyond his wildest dreams. He was happy. Life was good. 

The sound of the kettle yelling at him brought him out of his thoughts. He plated the ‘panpakes’, poured some coffee for himself and Phil and joined them at the other side of the counter. Finally giving Phil a good morning kiss as he sat down. 

“Hi,” Phil said as their lips parted, a smile growing. “Thank you. Say thank you to your dad,” he told Finn

“Tank too dada,” he said with a chunk of pancake shoved into his mouth.

“I love you, Finny, you too Phil.” 

“We love you too daddy,” Phil said with a giggle

“What did I say about that?” he squealed. The two of them laughed, making Finn join in even though he had no idea what was going on.

That was his life now. And he loved it.


End file.
